


Treats

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Energon is scarce among the Decepticons, but when there's extra, Soundwave almost makes good use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

It wasn’t often that the Decepticons were given extra rations. More often than not, they were on the borderline of starving, just barely getting by. On the rare occasion that they managed to be successful in a raid, Megatron was usually gracious enough to pass out extra rations, to which most of the troops usually used to get horrendously over charged.

Soundwave, on the other hand, had a much better use of them.

Compressing large quantities of energon gave it a sweet taste. The more energon, the sweeter the taste. Even with the extra rations, it didn’t make a particularly sweet energon goody, but it was enough to keep his creations satisfied, even excited, at the prospect of having some.

He would usually gather his creations in their shared quarters once he was finished, and pass them each a piece, one by one. First was usually Rumble and Frenzy, for the simple fact that they insisted. Then was Ravage, who was equally as eager, but was much more patient. Finally came Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who gobbled up the treats so quickly that Soundwave was momentarily concerned.

Once his creations were all fed, Soundwave would sit back and watch their happy faces, until they were done with their energon. Then they would snuggle up next to Soundwave and drift off to recharge.


End file.
